The Fool In Mafia World
by Walking In Rainy Days
Summary: Minato wake up in a 7 years old body and doesn't remember anything about his life except his name. When sleeping in street Sawada family found him and adoptive him when they know he alone and doesn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is my first fic and well, English not my first language so I using google translate and what I can to make this. And I know this is a short story.**

**I'm sorry for wrong grammar, spelling, etc. Please be nice with me.**

* * *

In a deserted park lying a boy around 6-7 years old, with blue hair, headphones around his neck. His clothes look oversized with an armband written "SEES" on it. At his waist there holster with a gun. "Ugh…" Opening his eyes and sitting he looked around at his surrounding. He was in a small snowy park with no one around. 'It's so cold,' rubbing his hands, "Where am I?" He said to no one. The last time he was… where he was the last time he thought. He trying very hard to remember it but to no avail. "I can't remember it. At least I remember my name… Huh?" he took the gun in his holster. "Why I have a gun?" Examining the gun he sighed, "It's fake," putting back the gun on his holster and standing up he decide to leave the park. 'No use sitting around on that bench. It was so cold. I need to find a place and warm food.'

He has been walking for few hours and trying to buy some warm food but realize that he didn't have money. So without a money, food and a proper clothes (his clothes was too big) he dragged his shoes (that was too big to him too) and walking aimlessly. 'I just hope I can find place to sleep for now. But it was too cold outside.' He keep walking until night came and still can't find a place to sleep. Desperate he decide to sleep in cardboard, fortunately there some cardboard near a pole, 'Better than nothing,' he tore the cardboard into two parts, one under and one more to cover his body from the cold. 'It's still cold…' Sighing and curses his fate for made him cold, hungry, no place to sleep, no money and can't remember anything except his name, he trying to warm his body with cardboard.

* * *

This day is one of the best day in Tsuna life. First his dad come home after gone for 4 months for work. Then he, Tsukiko his twin sister, his mom and dad go shopping for new clothes and toys! After that they eat at fancy restaurant. The food in there so delicious and the service is very good! Too bad that Tsuna can't order ice cream in there cause it's winter and he could be sick. So he order hot chocolate with his sister instead. After eating and paying for the delicious food Tsuna and his family going home with his dad car.

"That was really fun! Let's go again together next time!" His mom said in car while clapping her hands. "Yeah! Next time I want to go to zoo!" his sister add. "Haha yes let's go again next time," this time his dad said. But Tsuna feeling sleepy with full stomach and comfy seat planning to sleep and ignore his family chatting. Noticing his sleepy son Nana put his head in her lap while saying "Ara, Tsu-kun are you sleepy? Here sleep in mommy lap." "Aww Tsu-kun such a mommy boy," his sister tease him while his father just laughing at it. Too tired to reply Tsuna just stay quiet and try to sleep. Well he try to but can't when suddenly her twin shout "Daddy stop! Look there a boy sleep in cardboard!" Stopping the car "Where is it Tsu-chan?" Ask his father, "There! Beside that pole!" "Oh my you right Tsu-chan, he look freezing. Honey can you look at him?" "Wait a minute," said his father, "I'm going too!" say Tsukiko. Curious Tsuna decide to peek at window and look at the boy. The boy look around his age with blue hair, headphones and some oversized clothes.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" He can hear his father ask but the boy didn't look answer it, "Hmm..? He looked asleep dad... and quivering," "Yeah, looks like it." "Let's bring him to our home dad before he gets sick!" Tsukiko suggested, "Haha of course dear, you and Tsu-kun can sit in front and mom sit in back with him". When he trying to carrying the blue haired boy Iemitsu find something in his waist, 'Huh a gun? Is he an assassin? Oh it's just a fake gun. Maybe for defense?' "Honey hurry the snow getting heavy" his wife called, "Yes! Wait a minute Nana" deciding to ignore it Iemitsu carrying the boy. 'Whoa he so light, didn't he eat anything?' "Is he okay honey?" Nana asked her husband, "Yeah, looked so. He's just sleeping. Let's go home."

So that night Sawada family bring home a blue haired boy without know anything about him.

* * *

It's so cold and he quivering right now. 'Maybe sleeping can reduce the cold,' he think and fall asleep as fast as he saying it. A few minutes later he felt like he was being lifted and then his body was warm.

"…e .p!" … who's voice is that? "Wa.. up!" He feels someone shake him, "Wake up!" "Huh?" "Oooh! You finally wake up!" There's a girl around his age in front of him with a brown hair and twintail. Her eyes brown and her body is petite. Then he looked at her hands on his shoulder, maybe she the one who shake him up? "Tsu-chan can you wake him up more gentle? Gezz.." scolding boy that looked like her with brown eyes and petite body with gravity defying hair. A twins? "But this is the fast way!" reply the twintail girl. "Stop that, look you guys make him confusing," came voice from behind him. Looking back he can see a broadman with blonde hair grinning at him.

"Haha sorry bout that they just trying to be nice," he laugh. That was nice? Shaking someone who asleep while yell at him? He didn't say that though. "Oh yeah my name is Iemitsu Sawada, that's my cute twins, the boy Tsunayoshi Sawada my cute tuna-fish and the girl Tsukiko Sawada the most adorable daughter in the world." "Dad! Don't say that! It's embarrassing" muttered the boy with a blush on his face while his father just laughing at it. "So… What's you name?" ask Tsukiko, "… Minato. Minato Arisato". "Nice to meet you Minato-kun!" "Yeah nice to meet you too Minato-san" said Tsuna. "Did he wake up?" ask a woman that have a short brown hair and brown eyes, carrying a plate with omelet. They're mother maybe? "You must be hungry. Here have some omelet. We just eat outside so there's not much right now is that okay with you?" She asked while smiling, he just nodded and take the omelet while mumbling a small thanks.

After eating they're bombarding him with question like "Why are you sleeping on street?" "Why you wearing an oversized clothes?" "Why you have a fake gun?" "Where's Your parents?" They looked nice and they offered him a food so he answer it with honesty "I don't have a place to sleep, I don't know about my clothes or fake gun it's just there when I wake up. I don't know about my parents. I don't remember anything. Maybe I had amnesia" Yeah that's looks like it. That explain why he can't remember anything except his name.

After that suddenly Nana hugged him while saying "Oh you poor boy! Why don't you staying with us!?" "Yeah you can stay with us and be our adoptive son!," Suggested Iemitsu while grinning. Huh? They let him stay and adoptive him!? A stranger? "But… we just met," he said, "Not but! You will stay with us and become our brother Minato-kun!" declared Tsukiko. "Yeah, we can let you sleep outside and starve like that, Minato-san" add Tsuna while smiling. Looks like no going back now, he think. "Thank," all he said, "Welcome to Sawada Family Minato-san/kun!" Said the twins in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It's been few months since he became adoptive son of Sawada family. He keep his surname though. Beside Minato Sawada doesn't sound fit and they agree with it. And now he has been enrolled in Namimori elementary school, aced all the test without too much effort.

* * *

Now he in class, seated in the rear end, close to window. He staring at Sakura tree outside his class, ignoring his sensei lecture, while thinking about his discovery in this past months that his spend with his "new" family.

First, Tsunayoshi Sawada, he's really clumsy, not popular in school, just your average student, not too smart and not to stupid. And lately he's been target of bullying in school.

Second, Tsukiko Sawada, unlike Tsuna she's a bit smart, a little bit clumsy but that was covered with her popularity. And recently she been friend with Namimori elementary idol, Kyoko Sasagawa.

Third, Iemitsu Sawada, beside a smile that never leave his face, he worked in construction site and come back home twice or thrice a year. He only know that about him, and that was from what Tsuna said too.

Fourth, Nana Sawada, she's an airhead, I mean really, who believe that when his son came home from school battered and said he tripped? Oh and her cooking really delicious. He bet that her cooking can beat a five star restaurant.

He sighed, school really boring and somehow he already know all the lesson. How? He doesn't know, he just know. Wearing his headphone, 'I'm glad seated in far back,' he though and started to dozed off.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! Pay attention to class!" Tsuna who was currently daydreaming, startled and fell from his chair with his rear end first. Seeing this his classmate laughing at him, blushing, Tsuna standing up and sitting back while muttering, "Yes, sensei.."

* * *

'Ugh.. That was embarrassing,' he though and it's not his fault that he was daydreaming in class. He barely understand what his sensei say. And Tsuna starting to daydreaming again, until school over.

* * *

After School

* * *

She humming lightly while waiting for Tsuna and Minato to come out from their respective class. It's too bad they didn't share the same class room. Tsuna in class 2C, Minato in 2B and she's in class 2A. Now where are they? It's been twenty minutes she waiting for them. "Tsu-chan!" Speak of devil, her brother calling, while Minato walking behind him with his headphones on his ears. "What take you guys so long? She asked while crossing her arms. "Haha … sorry I have a cleanup duty today," Tsuna said while scratching his head. Then she looked at Minato who just said "Me too." She sighed "C'mon let's go home," "Un!"

Walking home just like usual, she and Tsuna would talk to each other about their day, while Minato just walk quietly beside them. It's not like they ignore him, he just didn't talk much. Now that she think about it, she never see Minato and Tsuna talk to anyone beside her, Mom, Dad and each other. Did they have a friends? Maybe they too shy? Oh, she know! Why don't she introduced her friends to them! She sure that they'are friends would love to be friend with them! Yep, that's look like a good plan!

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsukiko and Tsuna enthusiastically said with unison, while Minato just muttered it quietly. "Okaeri!" But the one who answer it not their mother but they're father. "Daddy!" Tsukiko and Tsuna immediately hugging him, "You're coming home!" Tsukiko said, "Haha yes, Tsu-chan,"he said while grinning, Tsuna with teary eyes look at his father, "We miss you." Seeing this Iemitsu stroking Tsuna and Tsukiko hairs, "Daddy miss his twins too, of course Minato-kun too," he said while look at Minato, who just standing in front door the whole time. Minato just nodded as an answer.

* * *

"Are they home yet?" Ask someone from behind his daddy. "Yeah, c'mon kids, let me introduce you to my boss." Behind his daddy Tsuna can see and old man smiling with grey hair and mustache, wearing a hat with blue Hawaiian shirts and short pant.

"Hello, my name Timoteo" he said while ruffling his and her twins hair. He looked like a nice grandpa, Tsuna thought. "I'm Tsukiko Sawada! Nice to met you mister!" Tsukiko said vigorously. "I'm T-Tsunayoshi Sa-sawada, nice to meet you grandpa" he said and immediately realize his mistake clapping his mouth, "I mean mister Timoteo." Correct him immediately while blushing. 'Ugh… Nice Tsuna, now Daddy and his boss must be angry to me,' but he didn't expect his Daddy and his boss to laugh. "Haha don't worry about it Tsuna, you can call me grandpa. Of course Tsukiko too." Tsuna sighed in relief. "Yay! Grandpa!" Tsukiko said while jumping. "Haha," they laugh at Tsukiko enthusiastic.

* * *

"Oh and who is this boy?" Timoteo asked looked at Minato who still in front door,watching quietly since beginning. "Oh, that's Minato Arisato, my adoptive son that I talk to you about" smile sheepishly, Iemitsu answer after realizing he forget introducing Minato. Minato bowed slightly and said "Nice to meet you, mister." "He's a shy kid," whispered Iemitsu to Timoteo. Timoteo who in response just looked at Minato and when Minato face looked up and his eyes made contact with Timoteo eyes. He slightly taken aback by Minato poker face.

* * *

Timoteo in all his experience in mafia world already witnessed various poker faces and able to see through it and know what that person thinking with his hyper intuition, but, this kid! He can't see anything behind that face, even Reborn poker face won't match with it.

* * *

"Okay kids, change your clothes so we can eat dinner together!" Iemitsu said immediately breaking Timoteo from his reverie. "Okay Dad!" Tsuna answer, "Hey Tsu-kun, Minato-kun! Let's race who can changing their clothes first!" Tsukiko said while running to her room. "Ah! Not fair Tsu-chan!" Tsuna said while running after his sister. Minato who still looked at Timoteo face just nodded at him and headed to his room in slow pace. And Iemitsu looking at them while smilling.

* * *

After they gone, Iemitsu looking towards Timoteo, his smile gone and his face turned serious. "Iemitsu, we need to talk," Timoteo said with serious tone, different from the way he talk earlier. Iemitsu just nodded in response, he has been expecting this from beginning.

* * *

After changing his clothes and eating together with his adoptive family and Timoteo, Minato excuse himself to sleep. After brushing his teeth and when walking past living room, he overheard Timoteo talk to Iemitsu, something about "flames" "seal" and "Vongola". He just shrugged it off, thinking maybe their just talk about work. 'That has nothing to do with me,' he think and proceed to his room.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted it to end this chapter and beside, I'm still not too familiar how to post a story per chapter and how to edit it, etc._

**Reviewer:**

**Nunas The No Name:** _Yeah, you right. It's difficult to make crossover and I'm new in fanfic. And of course I choose to develop my writing skill while trying to write this fic. And Thanks for your advice_

**Dp11:** _Thanks! Hmm.. About Minato start his own mafia I've been thinking about it, maybe not? Cause if Minato start his own mafia that mean new characters and new characters means OC. And I don't to like OC and some people too, I think._

_I have a question. Should I give Minato a flame? Or not? If I gave him what flame should I give? Or I just made a new flame?_

_Thanks for who you all reading my story, favoriting, following and reviewing it. I really appreciate it! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Like I mentioned before in first chapter, I'm not very good with English so please forgive me if there a wrong grammar, spelling, etc.**

* * *

He was in porch now sipping a tea, looking at moon, 'Tomorrow is full moon, huh?' And for some reason he hates full moon and every full moon he will have this weird dream.

It just the same every dream, in that dream he will in space, in front of him was earth, and he chained to something. Below him there something black with red eyes, he can't make it appearance because it's too fuzzy. And there will be a girl silhouette in front of him with golden eyes, speak to him but he can't comprehend what her say. He tried to speak to her but to no avail because he can't move his lips, so he just staring at her until the dream over.

He sighed.

* * *

There he was again, sitting alone in porch. Why he like to be alone so much, the answer was lost to her. She walking to where Minato sitting, "Hey Minato-kun, what are you doing?" Glancing at her then looked back at sky, "Nothing." His answer, short like always, she decide to sit next to him, and looked at sky. "Oh wow the moon almost full!" she said while clasping her hands. "You like full moon?" Minato asked her, "Yes! Because it was so beautiful!" He just staring at her for awhile then back to what was he doing before, no more conversation.

Silence.

Silence.

Having enough of silence she trying to break the silence, "So… Do you like this town?"

"Yeah, it's peaceful here."

"Do you have trouble in school?"

"No."

"I heard you score the highest in our grade Minato-kun!"

"Yes."

"Did you have someone you like?"

"No."

She sighed, "It's really hard to talk to you, you know?" Glancing at her, he just shrugged. Sighed again, she standing up, "I'm going to sleep. You should sleep soon to Minato-kun," he just nodded. "Oyasumi," she said walking to her room, "Oyasumi Tsukiko-san," reply Minato.

* * *

Next day, after school.

* * *

Minato coming home alone this time, Tsuna has to stay at school because he got lower score in last test and Tsukiko she going to her friend home to working on her group assignment.

On the way home, he see a bunch of highschool boys surrounded an elementary student in corner of alley, with white hair and bandage on his nose. 'A fighting?' he thought then when he looked closely there a girl in the back that boy. 'Isn't that Kyoko Sasagawa, one of Tsukiko friend?' He remember her, Tsukiko introduce her with a black haired girl Hana Kurokawa to Tsuna and him in hope to make them become a friend. Tsuna blushed back then when talk to her, maybe he like her? Or he just shy. Not his problem though.

Looking back at where silver haired boy standing, outmatched by those highschool boys, while his sister crying behind his back. Not a fair fight. Putting his headphones on he walks away, 'Not my problem, they wouldn't die anyway'.

* * *

He was surrounded now. They use his little sister to lure him out, but no matter what he will protect his little sister. "Kyoko It's okay, I will protect you to the extreme," he reassured her, Kyoko, who's sobbing terrified by them looked at him. "But.. But they a highschool students, and you will get hurt Onii-chan," Ryohei smiling at her, patting her head, "Don't worry, I'll be alright!" Facing back at them he lunged at them , "I will protect Kyoko to extreme!"

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

Opening his home door, taking off his shoes he walks to the kitchen, "Tadaima," he said to Nana, "Ara, Minato-kun, Okaeri! Where's Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan?" Nana asked to him. "Tsuna stay at school to have an extra lesson, Tsukiko at her friend home doing some assignment."

"I see. Oh if you want snack there some melon bread," she tell him and continue to cooking.

Leaving her Minato decide to take a bath first and proceed to his room. His room just plain and simple, painted in white and blue, with a single bed, study table, cupboard and a computer, a gift from Iemitsu. And do not have a lot of stuff in the first place.

Doesn't have anything to do, he might as well work on his homework while eating his favorite melon bread.

After a while he heard Tsuna coming home and not long after that Tsukiko come back home too.

When he finished his homework it's already dinner time. Exited his room and going to dining room he heard a big thud on stair. 'Maybe it's Tsuna again fell from stair'.

Dinner just like always, Nana will asked them how their day at school, Tsukiko will talk about how hard to make Tsuna and him have friends and Tsuna will avoid the question about his bruised and he just listening to them while eating.

After eating dinner and wash dishes he excused himself to sleep.

In his room window he could see full moon. Closing his window he going to bed, 'I hope I don't have that weird dream again..' and fall asleep.

That night he dream that same weird dream again whenever it was full moon. There's no different except this time, in the end of dream for the first time he heard that girl voice, full of sadness, exasperation, muttering, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Next day, at school.

When he walking on school ground he overheard some people talking.

"Did you heard Kyoko older brother got hospitalized yesterday?" Said a girl.

"Really? What happened?" Ask her friend.

"They said he got some fight with a high school boys and get beaten up."

"Kyoko-chan must be sad."

"Yeah I heard she didn't go to school today."

And they keep talking about other things, he leave them and walk to his classroom.

Sitting on his chair, he feel someone nudged on his back, "Hey, Minato-san, did you hear…? Kyoko older brother got hospitalized yesterday," said Tsuna, glancing at him, there's worry written on his face, he nodded. "I hope he's okay," there's concern in those voice.

* * *

Today lesson was math. He hates math, he didn't understand a single thing what his teacher say. He tried to listen to his teacher but he just can't understand it at all. Why he so stupid? If he not stupid and clumsy, he may not get bullied and get laughed. Shaking his head he dismissed those thought. 'There's no point worrying such a thing that would never happen.'

"Arisato, can you answer this question?" Sensei asking Minato that currently staring outside window, he just glancing at blackboard for a while, "… 7," he answered. "Correct... Like always," his sensei nodded. Minato then back doing what his doing before. Minato really smart, he think.

Looking at Minato in front of him, he remember now that he rarely talk to Minato. Well, not just him, Minato do not talk much to anyone. He just talk when someone referring to him, asking his opinion, or important things. Even with that it just a short answer. And not just that ever since Minato became his adoptive brother he never saw him showing expression. Sometime he's blank face unnerved him. 'How can someone not show any expression at all?'

"Sawada can you answer the next question?" His sensei question startled him, 'Hieee! What was the answer!?' with panicked expression standing up and looked at the question. What was that? He can't even make out the question! What was being questioned?

"Um… 39?" He guessed.

"Wrong! The answer is 12. This is what happens when you don't listen to lesson." Scolding his sensei.

"Y-yes sensei..."

"Haha that dame-Tsuna for you!"

"He can't even answer a simple question like that!"

His classmate laughed at him.

Sitting back with flushed face he sighed, 'This why I don't like school, I should just skip today. But, Tsukiko will get suspicious. I've been skipping school a lot lately.'

* * *

After answering his sensei question, he's back look outside the window, thinking about his dream last night, more particularly what that girl say to him.

'Why she apologizing to me?'

'Why she sound so sad?'

'Did he know her?'

He kept thinking and thinking, but the more he thinks about it. The more question appear without answer. Maybe he should wait for next full moon and hope that the girl in dream will speak more. For now he will sleep throughout classes like he always do.

* * *

Next full moon

* * *

Finally, tonight will be full moon. He has been waiting for today, maybe she will speak again tonight, more than last dream. Maybe this dream was a key to his past. He will try speak again this time,asking her if she knew something about his past, maybe- "Hieee!" Shriek someone, stopping his thinking. 'That voice… Tsuna?' Walking to where the voice come from, he found Tsuna, in hallway with some delinquents.

"Dame-Tsuna! Didn't we say that you must give us your money every day! Why you didn't bring it today!" Said the one who hold Tsuna collar.

"Hiiiee! I'm sorry! I forgot to bring my money today."

"No excuse! Now give me your money or i'll punch you!"

"B-but I don't have any money.."

"Heh, then prepare your face dame-Tsuna" Says other deliquents while clenching his arms.

"Hiiee! Please don't punch me, I'll give you my money tomorrow!"

"But we want it now. Not tomorrow."

"Please, I beg you, I give my money tomorrow."

Not listening to his pleading, the delinquent raise his hand prepare to beat Tsuna.

"Hiieee!" He shriek, not resisting, accepting his fate getting punched by some his bullying.

But this time he was saved, by someone that he will never expected, Hibari Kyoya.

"For disturbing the peace in Namimori, extorting a student, and crowding," he walked toward them, pull out his tonfa, "I'll bite you to death."

The delinquent who holding Tsuna looked terrified now, his hands shaking, making Tsuna fall from its grasp to floor with a loud thud, while some of his friends backed away.

"Shit. It's Hibari," say one of them, Tsuna seeing his bullying get distracted by Hibari use it to escape. Seeing Tsuna escape one of them shouting at him, "Oi! Get back here dame-Tsuna!"

"Stupid! Let him be! We have to run now!" Yell the other.

They trying to run away, but failed, because Hibari more faster than them. He swung his tonfa to the nearest delinquents, hitting his head knocked him down instantly. Then grabbing his clothes and throw him to the one who's run away, making them collided in process.

"Aggghhh!" Desperate, the one who holding Tsuna before trying to attack Hibari, but to no avail, because Hibari kicked his stomach make him flying across the hallway, and fainted.

The one who collided earlier, stood up and tried to escape again, to just get smacked by Hibari tonfa.

After that Hibari walk away.

* * *

After seeing hibari gone, Minato come out from his hiding places. 'That was some show,' he thought, then shrugged and go home.

* * *

Minato room, after dinner.

* * *

He will get his answer tonight, he hope. Changing his clothes, climbed to his bed he start to sleep.

It was like usual, he was in space, chained, earth in front of him. Now he need to wait for that silhouette girl to come and ask her. After a while that girl come this time he can see her appearance. She had short silver hair, wearing a sleeveless blue dress. She is really pretty.

She began to speak to him, but like always he can't hear anything, he tried to speak to her, but he still can't move his lips no matter how hard he try. After more attempt he give up. 'There's no way I can ask her when I can't move my lips.'

Like previous dream she apologizing to him, her face full of sorrow.

Then he wake up.

* * *

A few years later

* * *

Tsuna in middle school now. Somehow he managed to pass entrance exam and school in Namimori Middle School along with Minato and Tsukiko. But more importantly he was in the same school with Kyoko again! Since Tsukiko introduce her to him and Minato in elementary school, he has been have crush on her. Kyoko was cute, so innocent and her smile was dazzling.

If it wasn't for Kyoko he will not go to school diligently and will skipping school a lot.

Then he see Kyoko walking with her friend. 'Ah she so cute like always.'

"Kyoko! Sorry to make you wait!" Says a guy who walked towards Kyoko.

"I'll be leaving first, Kyoko. I don't want to interrupt you guys. See you next day." Said Kyoko friend.

"Hana, don't be like that!" Reply Kyoko while blushing.

'What! Kyoko going out with kendo captain!? There's no point I go to school!' With that Tsuna come back home.

* * *

Today was like always, there's nothing to do, 'Maybe I should skipping school again?' He thought.

Looking at where some of his fangirls standing, he shuddered. He didn't like fangirls.

Since he entered elementary school there some girls that attracted to him, and some of them even confessing to him. But he refuse them, it was a waste of time and he didn't want to have girlfriend. And no, he not interested in guy. He was straight, he just not interested in them.

And after in middle school some of his fangirls increased, everyday his locker will full of love letter and chocolate, he didn't even bother to hide it when he threw all of that in trash can. Hoping them to stop, but no. Their number just getting increased everyday. He trying everything he can to make them upset of him but it always failed, it just increasing his fangirls.

Last time Tsukiko told him that his fangirls fight over to his used chopstick. Looking again to where his fangirls standing, he sighed, 'Yes, I should skip school again today,' with that he leave school premises.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Minato-kun! I got call from your school before that the two of you have been skipping school again." He's mom called them from kitchen, "What the two of you become if you skipping school a lot?"

Tsuna who's reading a manga in couch, answer, "I don't know," while Minato just shrugged and put on his headphone.

"You guys don't care if your life is fun or boring, right!? Try to enjoy and appreciate your life! Like falling in love, like your mom and dad!" Nana said while putting her hands on her blushed cheeks.

"Mom! Stop that, that's embarrassing!"

"Huh.." Nana pouting, then suddenly she giggling, "Tsu-kun, Minato-kun, today your tutor will come."

"What! Tutor!?" He shouting, startled by the fact his mom calling a tutor.

"Yes! This morning I've got this flyer in front door. It says "Educating your children to become the next generation leader. The payment is only by providing shelter and meals" it's interesting, isn't it!"

"Mom! That was definitely a scam! Right, Minato-san!?" Tsuna said looked to Minato.

"Yes. I don't need a tutor, I aced all the school test."

"That's not the problem here! Anyway-" Tsuna's words interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh! Looks like the tutor already came!" Nana said happily. Walking toward the door, Tsuna said, "I will ask him to leave! We don't need a tutor!" Walk behind him his mom pouted, "Mou, Tsu-kun!"

Minato, curious decide to follow Tsuna and Nana to see who was the tutor.

Tsuna opening the door, immediately said, "I'm sorry but we not gonna-" but, there's no in front of the door, "Huh? There's no one here."

"Ciaossu!"

"Hieee!" Shocked Tsuna fell to the floor.

In front of them there a toddler wearing a suit and fedora with yellow pacifier in his neck.

"I'm Reborn. Your new tutor."

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank's for reading!_

**Reviewer:**

**Dp11:** _I think it's not really a good idea to have member SEES become a mafia group. I mean they all experience of lost someone dear to them and killing people are out of options, because it will be so hard for them. And there's no one can stay innocent in mafia underworld. Even Tsuna will kill someone too someday when he become a mafia boss. But I will think about it, thanks for your suggestion!_

**Nunas The No Name:** _Zero Flame, I like that! I will consider it._

**Guest:** _Yes, I'm still amazed by her till now, how she not get suspicious at all._

**UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan:** _Yeah, you right about that, Minato have unlimited potential so it was possible by him. Hmm... I'll Think about it. Thanks!_

**Matt: **_Know and knew ._. ? Yeah, I will try to put more words next time._

_Sorry if I don't reply all your review, I want to but I don't know what to say, hehe. And finally Reborn make appearance! If you read the manga you will know that from now it will be every day live and there's no really serious fight in here just comedy until Kokuyo arc. _

_Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my story! Until next__ time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He blink. Did what he just heard right? This toddler they supposedly new tutor? Then he hear Tsuna laughing, "Haha! So you the one who made the scam? Sorry but you can teach me."

Suddenly the toddler kick Tsuna in gut, making him fainted in instant. "Oh, looks like Tsuna is sleeping," he said like it was not his fault. "Ara? Tsu-kun you shouldn't sleep in here you know, you will caught a cold later. Minato-kun can you bring Tsuna to his room?" She said then left, while he just starring and nodded then lift Tsuna in his shoulder and proceeded to bring him to Tsuna room. While Reborn just observing him. After putting Tsuna on his bed, he leave. After leaving Tsuna room , he heard a loud yelp and some yell, he just shrugged.

Not long after that Tsukiko came home and after entering her room she scream and there a loud thud. That night nor Tsuna or Tsukiko come for dinner, they're tutor said they were sleeping, and he eating with us, "Oh Nana-san I will be just teaching Tsuna and Tsukiko." "Please just call me mama, Reborn. Why you not teaching Minato-kun too?" She ask, Reborn looked at him then said, "He's already smart there's no need for me to teaching him… mama." "Yes! Minato-kun is smart! He score always perfect!" She said with enthusiasm, Reborn stare at him for a while, then reply Nana, "Yes, he is."

* * *

He was lying in rooftop now, enjoying the wind while listening to his mp3. Today was so peaceful not like Sawada house. There's no one shouting, yelling, screaming, no noisy cow, a kid with gun, a girl with poison cooking, it just him.

Thinking back to this past few months, there's a lot of thing happened since that kid, Reborn, came to their house. Every morning Tsuna and Tsukiko would be yelping and screaming in their respective room, when they come down they always had bump on their head. He would constantly hearing them muttering something like, "spartan tutor or crazy baby," then Reborn would kick or smack them. And every meal time there would be a food war, between the twin and their tutor, which is always ended in the twin lose.

In school, Tsuna would strip and shouting something like, "dying will," and running around school just in his boxer. The first time he doing that, he was called pervert in entire school. Not to mention he confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko while just wearing his boxer, that ended up him being challenged by kendo captain to match where the winner get Kyoko, and Tsuna wins.

Then few days after Tsuna match, there's new transfer student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato. At first he was very hostile towards Tsuna and Tsukiko, calling them weak, not worthy and such. But the next day it was complete opposite, he bow to Tsuna and Tsukiko, calling Tsuna tenth and Tsukiko with sama and would apologizing to them if he make mistake not to mention he was overly protective to them. Now if he remember it, he heard some explosion from school backyard after school, the day when Gokudera transferred. When he ask Tsukiko she said that was a firework that Tsuna played with Gokudera, he didn't believe that, though. There's no way a firework can make that big explosion, he's not stupid, but he just shrugged when she say that, that was not his problem.

When he skip school (again) he heard one of his classmate Takeshi Yamamoto, trying to suicide but was prevented by Tsukiko and saved by Tsuna when he was accidently fall from rooftop. The next day Yamamoto starting to hang out with the twins. Oh and in the same day Yamamoto trying to suicide, when he make dinner, he saw Kyoko walking in scolding Nana who is preparing tableware in her underwear. Yes in underwear. She then grabbing Nana in her collar lifting her in process, that making Nana fainted too, then suddenly she was smacked in head with hammer by Reborn, there's a bullet come out from her forehead. Tsuna tried to explain him what happening but he didn't care he say and continue making dinner.

The next day, Tsukiko introduce him and Nana to a kid, well more accurately a cow. A noisy, annoying cow by the name Lambo Bovino. She said Lambo family were very busy so they can't take care of Lambo, so they asked Tsukiko to take care of him. And Nana just more than happy to have another person in her house, saying the more the merrier.

There's this Haru Miura girl too that started to hang out with the twins and his friends, beside she look like having a crush to Tsuna. She good with kids too, always taking care that freeloader cow when she came. Speaking a freeloader they have another freeloader a woman from Italy, Gokudera older sister, Bianchi. She bad at cooking whatever food she make, it turn out become a poison. And whenever that Reborn self proclaimed girlfriend around Gokudera would get sick, Tsuna said Gokudera traumatized by Bianchi food and whenever he sees her he always get sick.

The twins hang out with Kyoko older brother too and often calling him onii-san. Kyoko older brother, Ryohei Sasagawa was a captain in boxing club and a very loud person. Always shouting and often adding, "extreme," in the end of his sentence. He seems eager to recruit Tsuna to his boxing club.

If he remember correctly after school sport festival this family have another freeloader, a kid from China it seems, her name I-Pin. She's not like Lambo who is annoying she was very polite, have a severely nearsighted, always playing with Lambo and scold him.

Few weeks after I-Pin come there's another freeloader, again. This time a boy named Fuuta de la Stella, this boy rather unique. He have ability to ranking things, apparently according to him he was ranking 1 in the most apathetic person. He know he was very indifferent to things around him, but he had not expect to become the most apathetic person. Well, being apathetic will not hurt him anyway.

Oh and there's Dino guy too, he was the twins self proclaimed older brother. Dino was Reborn previous student, the first time he came he bring some man in suit, Reborn said they're his bodyguard. He would come to Sawada house whenever he has the chance.

He sighed. Sawada house became crowded and noisy because of them. Sawada house, huh. He always called that place Sawada house, or the twins house, he was never called that place his house, even though it was practically his house too. He just can't bring himself to call that place his house. Whenever he thought about it there's always something in him that made him hard to calling that place his house. Maybe because in the first place he was never have a house? A place that called home?

He shook his head, 'There is no point thinking about that.'

Looking at sky, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Minato there some people watching from distance, with weapon in each hands, ready to attack him when their have chances.

* * *

Tsuna, Tsukiko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bianchi in hospital right now, because the fight with Mukuro and his gang have injure them badly. As for Hibari he's already leave hospital a few days ago.

"Where's mom Reborn?" Ask Tsukiko when she see Reborn opening their hospital room.

"She's already come home along with the kids," answer Reborn as he sat down on Tsuna bed.

"I'm glad, mom believe what we say," Tsuna muttered, "Yeah, we can't say to her that we injure because we fight an escaping prisoner."

"And Minato-san just didn't care like always, right Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah he always like that, never questioned anything. I don't know if it was a good thing or not."

Suddenly their room door opening revealing Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Bianchi.

"Tenth! Are you alright!?" Said panicking Gokudera to Tsuna.

"Yes, I'm alright Gokudera-kun don't need to be so frantic, " he trying to ease Gokudera.

Gokudera then bowing while said, "I'm sorry tenth! I can't protect you! Please punish me!"

Tsuna and Tsukiko sweat dropped, "It's alright Gokudera-kun, please stop bowing, how your wounds?"

"The doctor said I can leave hospital today," "Me too! Doctor said my arms will healed in few days! And I can leave hospital today! EXTREME!" Shouting Ryhoei.

"SHUT UP TURF TOP!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY OCTOPUS HEAD!?"

"Maa ma, calm down Gokudera, Ryohei senpai, we're in hospital right now," Yamamoto tried to calm them.

Tsukiko groaned, "Here they go again, can they just not to fight for one day?" "Ahaha, I think that was impossible Tsu-chan," Tsuna nervously laugh while scratching his head.

Then Reborn phone ringing, he picked up the phone. After answering the call Reborn fell silent.

Noticing this Tsukiko ask him, "What's wrong Reborn? Is there something wrong?" Tipped his fedora down he say, "There some people attacking mama and the kids from the way home."

This cause everyone on alert. "What!" Shouting Tsuna and Tsukiko immediately.

"Calm down dame-Tsuna, baka-Tsuki, their safe. Dino rescued them. Now Dino and his men guarding them right now, but…"

"But..?"

"But they don't see Minato anywhere, he's not at home." "Then we need to search for him!" Tsukiko said as she get out of her bed, "C'mon Tsu-kun!"

"Ah, wait for me Tsu-chan!"

"I'm going to help you to search for him too, tenth!"

"I will help too!"

"Me too, to the extreme!"

With that they leave hospital to search for Minato.

* * *

He frowned, why this people try to attack mama and the kids? What would they gain? If they attacking Minato too, what they get from that? Are they trying to lure them out? Maybe they try to kidnap them and use them as a bait?

Reborn clicked his tongue.

He have a bad feeling about this. He need to make a call to Italy.

* * *

It's been 2 hours since they began to search for Minato, and still can't find where he is. They have search for him everywhere but still can't find him.

"Where is that bastard! Making tenth and Tsukiko-sama search for him this long!" Shouting a frustrating Gokudera. "Calm down Gokudera we can't find him like that," Tsukiko said to him, while she in fact panicked too, but she not show it. "Yes! I'm sorry Tsukiko-sama!" Gokudera bowing to Tsukiko.

"Maybe Minato-san already went home?" Guess Tsuna, "Yeah! Maybe he's hungry then going home when we search for him!" Ryohei added. "But, Tsu-kun if Minato-kun home Dino would call us, but he didn't," Tsukiko said to Tsuna. "Then where Minato-san now? We already searched him everywhere…" Tsuna trailed off.

Tsukiko was about to say something when suddenly there's a big explosion. "Wh-what was that!" Said Tsuna who have horrified expression on his face. "That was came from school direction," Yamamoto pointed out. "Le'ts go over there! Maybe that blue haired guy in there!" After said that Ryohei running to school direction while shouting "EXTREME!" "Don't go alone oniisan!" Tsukiko shouting to Ryohei while chase after him.

"W-wait for me Tsu-chan! Let's go Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yes tenth!"

"We right behind you Tsuna!"

* * *

After they arrived in school what they saw make them shocked.

Their school has turned into a battleground, all around them they can see all disciplinary committee members fighting a men in suit that looked like a mafia.

"W-what happening in here!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "They looked like from mafia tenth! Maybe they're the one who attack tenth mother and the kids!" Said Gokudera and Tsuna, who when heard word 'mafia' looked pale. Gokudera then puffed out his chest, "Don't worry tenth! I will defeat them for you!" Then without warning he lit up his dynamites and charge at them.

"I will join to to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped his fist into air, then lunged at nearest mafia.

"Ahaha it looks fun! I will join too!" With that Yamamoto join them fighting mafia.

Tsuna snapped out of his stupor calling his friends trying to stop them, "W-wait guys! Don't fight them!"

"Tsu-kun watch out!" Cried Tsukiko.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked to his right when a blow suddenly make a contact to his face, making him flying several feet away from where his standing before.

"Kids shouldn't be here," said a bald man with with tattoos in his forehead, wearing a metal gloves in both his hands, the one who attacked Tsuna earlier.

"TSUNA!" Tsukiko rushing to where Tsuna being thrown. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei who hear Tsukiko shout immediately looked at where Tsukiko running, they're face turned horrified and anger.

Clenching his fist, shaking with anger, Gokudera looked at the one who attack Tsuna, "BASTARD! How dare you hurting tenth!"

"I will punch you to the extreme!" Gokudera lit his dynamites and throwing it at him, he just sidestep it, then Ryohei came at him with his punches, but that man caught his hands and throwing him to Gokudera made them collided. "You think some kids can beat me? Come kids I will teach you some lesson to not pick a fight with someone older than you," he lunged at them.

* * *

While Yamamoto rush too Tsuna side, "Tsuna! Are you okay!?" Tsuna who was his head in Tsukiko lap answer Yamamoto, "I-I think he broke my nose.."

"That's because you not paying attention to your surrounding, Tsuna!" Tsukiko scolding him while crossing her arms, "Hiieee! I'm sorry Tsu-chan!" "Maa ma, it's not his fault Tsukiko it's our fault that recklessly jump into fighting," Yamamoto trying to calm Tsukiko.

"Can you stand Tsuna?" Yamamoto ask him. "I don't think I can. My head-" Tsuna word was cut off when suddenly there's sword swing at him, that successfully blocked by Yamamoto baseball bat.

"Tched." Tsuna assailant spat. He wearing black glasses, have a long black hair that tied up to ponytail.

"Tsukiko take Tsuna away, I will hold him," said Yamamoto eyeing a man in front of him. "Okay. C'mon Tsuna," Tsukiko hefted Tsuna to her shoulder and they walked away from Yamamoto, before they get far Tsuna said something to Yamamoto. "Be careful Yamamoto," Yamamoto grinned at him for awhile then back facing man in front of him.

"You think you can run away eh, brat!?" That man charged at Tsukiko and Tsuna, but a stopped when a baseball bat trying to hit his head. "Hey! Be careful you brat! You will ruin my awesome hair!" "Ups! I'm sorry haha," then Yamamoto face turned serious, pointed his baseball at ponytail man, "But you will not pass me." "Heh, who you think you are challenging me, brat!" He then charged at Yamamoto at full speed.

* * *

Reborn was running now to Namimori middle. After receiving call from his informant about this new family that apparently targeting Minato, he rushed to school immediately after hearing loud explosion.

'But why they attacked mama and the kids if they're target was Minato? And why they target him?' Reborn gritted his teeth. He hope he didn't late.

* * *

Meanwhile in school rooftop, Hibari was fighting some skillful mafia, while Minato being beaten by a man with blond hair, wearing piercing in his lips and ears.

* * *

He trying very hard to avoid all the blow this man made, but with his body full of bruised and some deep cut, he doubt he can avoid it anymore. Why they attacking him? He tried to remember why they attacking him.

* * *

An hour ago.

* * *

He was sleeping when suddenly Hibari kick him that make him wake up immediately. He said, "Student didn't allowed to go to school when its holiday, herbivore," then he pulled out his tonfa, "I'll bite you to death." He lunged at him but stopped immediately. Pointing his tonfa to a door that let to downstair, "Herbivore, stop hiding," Then behind the door come out a man with black glasses and hair tied to a ponytail. "Heh, not bad for a brat," said that man, "For intruding school ground, I'll bit you to death," Hibari swinging his tonfa at that man, but he blocked it with his sword. "Whoa, calm down, brat. We here not to fight you, we will just take that blue haired kid over there and leave," he said pointing at him.

Hibari stare at him then stare at the ponytail man, "What do you want from him?" "Heh, it's not your business, brat," "… You trying to kidnap him." "Heh, yes we are! So what are you gonna do!? Protect him!?" Hibari glare at that man, "For trying to kidnap Namimori student, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Oh, yeah they trying to kidnap him. Then after Hibari said his catchphrase, they battle and when about to lose that man called his friends. And they surrounded by his friends immediately, as for that man he's gone. After defeating several people Hibari called his disciplinary committee member. All-out battle happened after that.

A hard blow on his stomach make Minato wake up from his reverie.

Shit. I was careless. That blow make him staggered, he see that man that has made him like this approaching him. He tried to run away but his legs gave away, that man grab his neck and lifted him in air. "Weak. Maybe I should just kill you, he wouldn't mind that," said the man in front of him. He tried to break free from his grip but to no avail.

That man pulled his hand that grab his neck far back as him like to throw a ball- CRAP!

Then with all his power he throw Minato from rooftop to ground, make a loud thud and create large cracks and fog in place Minato being thrown at.

All the people who are fighting their halted, their attention focused on where Minato being thrown at. Some of them that caught a glimpse of what being thrown at have a horrified face in them, some gritted their teeth and other just confused who was that unfortunate person. And most of them just shocked about that sudden loud sound something or someone being thrown at.

After the fog dissipate all of them can see a bloodied body of Minato. His left arm bend the other way around, his right leg folded in a weird way, making his bone poking out, his face covered with blood, actually all his body covered by blood. To summarise it, it was a terrible sight.

Tsukiko seeing this puke immediately, while Tsuna fall on his knee looking at Minato body lose of words. Yamamoto face was covered by shadow his hand shaking, Gokudera looked away biting his lower lips, Ryohei just stand din't move at all as if he become a stone.

* * *

Reborn arriving at Namimori middle, right the moment Minato being thrown. He's late. Reborn tipping his fedora down at the sight of Minato body, his grip in his gun tightening. How could he let someone die on his supervision? He was number one hitman!

Then suddenly he heard a low heart beats from Minato body. For normal a person maybe they can't hear it, but Reborn was not a normal person.

'He's still alive!? How come?'

* * *

His whole body hurt, he can't feel his left arm and his right leg. Did he dead? No. If he dead he can't feel this pain. But why he still alive? No normal person can survive from falls high place much less being thrown at inhuman strength to ground.

**'****You pathetic.'**

'Huh?' He heard voice but he didn't recognize whose voice was that. He tried to ask, 'Who was that?'

**'****I will lend you my power for now, because if you die, I'm gonna die as well,' **said him… or her? He didn't know, to him instead answering his answer.

Suddenly he felt a surge of power in him and he starting to receive his consciousness.

* * *

He didn't feel the pain anymore as if he already healed, but still severely injured he just didn't feel it. Maybe this was the power that voice in that darkness gave to him? To not feel any pain at all? Is this permanent? Wait. That voice didn't make him become a zombie isn't it? He still can feel his heart beat, so that's mean he didn't become a zombie.

Then he felt euphoria. He tried his best not to laugh with trying to standing up. It was hard to stand up when on of your leg was broken with a bone poking out from it. After finally standing up, he realize that he become center of attention. Well of coruse he was. It's not everyday you see someone being thrown at high place and still alive. He felt euphoria again this time, and barely contain it this time. Maybe this is that power side effect?

"You… Why you still alive!" Shout someone in front of him. Oh the one who thrown him, now in front of him. "I threw you with all the power I have you should've dead already!" He said pointing at him. He can't take it anymore, the urge to laugh, this euphoria and weird feeling inside him. This feeling that trying to take over him.

For the first time ever he made an expression. And unknown to Minato his silver eyes turned to gold.

"Hihihi…" His right hand in his mouth.

"Huh? Are you laughing?" That man ask incredulously.

"Hihihihi.. HAHAHAHAhahahahaha!" He laughed.

"That was fun~ Ne ne mister, let's do that again! This time we do it in more higher places!" He said to him.

That man expression turned to a horrified face as if he was seeing a ghost.

"What's wrong? Why you backed away? C'mon let'do that again!" He walked to him slowly, because his broken leg.

"DON'T COME CLOSER YOU MONSTER!" He shouting at him and fell with his rear end first.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a monster… hihihi. Am I looking like a monster to you mister?" He ask him tilting his head to side.

"YES! YOU ARE!"

"Hihihihii…" His hand reaching to his fake gun hidden in back of his shirt. And after he pulled out his gun all those euphore feeling and that weird feeling gone.

His usual expression back, a dead silver eyes, a blank face. And all the pain from before back it was so painful that he barely stay conscious.

Seeing him quiet all of sudden, that man who thrown him standing up. "Are you trying to kill me using that gun monster!?" He ask him.

He barely heard him, his vision become blurry, then he saw blue butterfly flying in front of him. After that he felt like time was stopped and there's something strange inside him, it feels like his soul was complete now. He felt like his soul that has long lost come back to him.

'Can you do it?'

There's a boy in front of him, with short hair and blue eyes wearing a pajama that looked like a prisoner clothes. He made a gun gesture with his right hand pointed it to his temple. He's on rooftop now not in school ground and In the boy back was a moon, strangely enough the moon was on full and it was yellow and everything was eerily green.

He looked at his gun. When he looked up, that boy was gone and everything turn back to normal.

That guy still staring at him and his gun. Then he raised his gun, this motion made that man on guard, but to that man surprise or everyone that witnessing this since beginning surprise he pointed the gun to his temple.

"PPffftt! That was surprise me! I think you're going to shoot me!"

"Heh, so that brat was going to commit suicide, huh!?"

"So he already he's gonna die no matter what? Then decide to take away his life on his own?"

"MINATO DON'T DO IT!"

"BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"MINATO-KUN!"

"MINATO! DON'T GIVE UP! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU! DON'T DO THAT"

"DON'T TO THAT TO THE EXTREME!"

All of them shouting at him. All of them, but he ignoring them, he's not going to die.

He close his eyes. His chest feel warm, and there something in him that asked to go forth.

"Per…"

This time those warm feeling his feel in his chest starting to engulf his body.

"So…"

Those warm feeling turning to a surge of power building up inside him that asked to let out.

"Na…"

He let it all those power that building up inside him. Those power for some reason made him feel ectasy. His eyes wide open, his usual expressionless face turned into a psychopath face with that feral grin he made, that sending a shiver to everyone who saw it, including Reborn. Then there's a sound of shattered glass.

And what happened next will forever etched in their minds.

* * *

In the back of Minato, there'a a large black humanoid figure with a dinosaur shaped like mask in as it face. In the back of it there a eight coffins floating that connected to a chan in his shoulder and have a sword in it right hand. And that figure emanating an aura of death to everyone in there.

All of their eyes was in that black thing in back of the blue haired boy. Some of them fel terrified by it, some looked at it in awesome fascinated by it, and some were intrigued by it.

It was silent, until Minato spoke, "Thanatos... Kill them all," Minato order Thanatos with calm voice.

Thanatos let out a vicious roar, before attacking all of mafia in there mercilessly. They'all tried to run away but to no avail because Thanatos was more fast than them, and with single slash all their body split up like a banana when it was get cut. That day Namimori middle turn into a bloody massacre.

After all of the mafia died. Thanatos vanished with a fierce roar. Minato then lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, I skipped Daily Live arc and Kokuyo arc, I just you know, itchy to write the moment Minato sumon his Persona. And beside for me Daily Live arc rather boring it's funny but I feel lazy write Daily Live arc. For Kokuyo arc I skipped it because I don't know where should I put Minato in this arc. He still haven't gained his Persona power so his power was average and will not be attacked by Mukuro gang. And Kokuyo arc was important for Tsuna so he will receive his X-gloves and Hyper Dying Will mode, and I don't like Kokuyo arc, so with that reason I skip it._

**Reviewer: Dp11:** _Yeah, they're not innocent they kill monsters, but monsters different than human. Almost dead? But can you just make all your enemies almost dead in mafia world? Then again maybe I Just was too serious thinking about it lol. That is interesting. Thanks again!_

**Nunas The No Game:** _I forgot P3 The Answer... Yes, Ken tried to kill Shinjiro but unable at the end, right? Yes I remember. I Tried my best to upload this story in weekly or if I was too busy with RL it will be monthly. Thanks!_

**Platypus-Books:** _I'm happy you enjoy my story! About POV well I was thinking about that too, how to make it easy for someone who read it to know who was thinking right now. I considered to add "Minato POV" and such, but decided against it for some reason. Yes, English not my first language, it's hard to write what I wan to write, but I still tried my best! About Beta I haven't in a month in this site.. I think. Well, I like twins fic so I put her in this story hehe. Thank you very much!_

_About this chapter actually it was planned more longer than this, but I have hard time to write it out, and I'm still hard to express what I have in my mind in words. And about mafia that attacked Minato it's more complicated in my head it just hard to pour it to words. So I just write what I can, and redo some. I'm still not satisfied about with this chapter. Well, sorry for the rambling. Oh yeah I still have some issue about publish a story. I open my fic in my phone to check if it there's something wrong like the words turn into codes, and found out my chapter 3 all written in _**bold. **_But when I check it in pc it's perfectly fine. Why is that ._. ? _

_My fic reached 1100+ views! Thank You very much for reading my story! I was so shocked when I find out about it, really._

_Thanks for all of you who was reading my story, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

When he saw Minato standing up, he want to save him and bring him to safe place, tend his injured body and interrogate him, but something stopped Reborn, it was Minato aura. There's something off about him. He didn't know what was that, his intuition as hitman for many years told him that aura was dangerous. That aura close to flame but different, it feel sentient.

"You… Why you still alive!" Shout a man with piercing, the one who throw Minato from rooftop all the way to ground, if it's normal people they must be already dead, if they lucky they will severly injured and crippled until the rest of their live. But Minato isn't normal, he was an anomaly. Reborn know that fact since the first time he meet him. He even tried to search for Minato background, but found nothing. There's no one that have Arisato as their surname. At that time he thought Minato lie about his family name to them, but when dame-Tsuna tell him that Minato have amnesia, he conclude that Minato Arisato was the name that he made on his own and believing that it was his real name. But that doesn't stop the possibilities he lie to them.

It's not just that, he have flawless poker face that made Reborn have a hard time to know what he thinking. He lack social interaction too, didn't have any friends at school, maybe he didn't even think dame-Tsuna and baka-Tsuki his friends, much less a family. And even up till now for some reason he still call mama, Nana-san.

"Hihihi…" Minato sudden chuckle make him alert.

It was weird, why all of time he choose now to show some expression after so long? And for someone in his predicament to chuckle? It was weird and wrong. Not just that, Minato eyes changed color, from silver to gold. He frowned, is that because of those aura he feel before that change Minato eyes? He need to keep an eye for him from now on, for now he just watch what will Minato do.

"Huh? Are you laughing?"

"Hihihihi.. HAHAHAHAhahahahaha!" Minato chuckle become maniacal laugh, that aura definitely affect him.

"That was fun~ Ne ne mister, let's do that again! This time we do it in more higher places! What's wrong? Why you backed away? C'mon let'do that again!"

"DON'T COME CLOSER YOU MONSTER!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a monster… hihihi. Am I looking like a monster to you mister?"

"YES! YOU ARE!"

"Hihihihii…"

…" His hand reaching to his fake gun hidden in back of his shirt. And after he pulled out his gun all those euphore feeling and that weird feeling gone.

Reborn saw Minato hand reaching to bulge in back of his shirt, it was a gun. That gun has written 'SEES' on it and why he have a gun? He try to take that gun once from him quietly but he never have a chance. Minato always bring that that gun with him, and he can't using violent method on him because Iemitsu request or to be specific, Iemitsu begging him to not involve Nana and Minato in mafia world and don't do anything violence to them and protecting them.

'Is he going to shoot that man?'

Minato suddenly back to his usual emotionless face, looked at his gun and that man. What happened next surprised Reborn, he pointed that gun to his own temple.

'Is he trying to suicide!?' But that calmness he have disturbed Reborn, no one that calm when they want to suicide, when they're facing death. He still going to watch and not gonna act, because for some reason he sure that Minato wouldn't kill himself.

Reborn can heard some people respond to Minato action and see that Minato close his eyes, ignoring everyone. He muttered something, Reborn read his lips.

"Per…"

"So…"

"Na…"

'Persona? What does that mean?'

Minato eyes widen, his face become like a psychopath and when he smile, Reborn feels shiver down to his spine. Then there's something that emerged from Mnato, it was black, have a dinosaur mask, there's eight coffin floating in it back that connected with chain to it shoulder and that thing held sword in it right hand. Than thing, Reborn noted, emitting an aura of death that so thick made him, the number one hitman in the world sweating.

"Thanatos... Kill them all," he order that thing to kill those guys with calm as if he used to this kind of thing. 'Thanatos? As Thanatos from Greek mythology?'

* * *

Thanatos let out a vicious roar, attacking all those mafia, slicing them, slashing, punching, grabbing their leg and smashing them left to right over and over until they dead. Everyone watching in horror when Thanatos do his massacre, one of his victim head rolled to Tsuna and Tsukiko direction, making them shriek and hugging each other, then fainted with foam in their mouth and their eyes turned white.

Another head flying, this time it was toward Yamamoto, thinking it was a ball he hit it with his baseball bat, sending it flying toward someone backyard. You can hear someone screaming after that.

Gokudera just silently watching Thanatos kill all of them, he used to this kind of thing. He didn't pitying them, it was kill or be killed in mafia world, if you weak you will get killed by someone strong.

Ryohei watching in awe, that blue haired guy that he thought weak before actually someone that strong enough to beat those bad guys! He will ask him join his extreme boxing club!

Hibari smirked, he just found a carnivore. Before he thought he was just another herbivore, but he was wrong. That blue haired guy, Minato was a carnivore. After all of this over, he will have someone to fight beside that baby.

After Thanatos eradicate those mafia, he vanished into thin air, Minato then collapsing.

* * *

He was floating in endless ocean right now while staring at blue sky.

In this place there's no wind, no sea wave, no animal, no sound, there's nothing here. How he ended up in here, he don't know. All he know is, after kill those guys he lose consciousness and ended up in here.

'Am I dead?' Ask him to no one, but to his surprise there's someone or something answer his question.

**'****No, you still alive,' **a voice answered him, it was the voice that give him power before.

He looked at his right and left but there's nothing in there, only the clear blue sea as far as he saw.

**'****You can't see me,' **say that voice, 'Why I can't see you?'

**'****Because I don't allow you,' **he frowned, 'Then, what do you want from me?'

That voice didn't answer his question, instead the clear blue sea and calm before starting to wavering and changing color to blood red. Small wave gradually became large, Minato began to sink, he was already thinking to avoid it by swimming but not, because wherever he goes he will definitely end up drowning as well. Whether because of the large waves or fatigue due to swim too long. So he just let his body sink, letting himself being eaten by this blood red ocean.

* * *

He wake up.

This time he was in a meadow over a small hill, with cloudy weather. Looking around he saw some people gathered around a tree, with weather like this he couldn't see their faces clearly. Curious, he approaching those people, after he close enough he realize something. He know these people, they're his acquaintances, teachers, friends and… family. He was so happy that he can meet them again, after called out Thanatos he remember everything. Tears starting welled up in his eyes.

But… 'What are they doing here?'

Why they gathering in a place like this?

Wearing black clothes, wearing a gloomy expression.

Then suddenly the answer hit him.

Without asking he knew the answer, but still, he need to make sure. So he walked to the front, to place where they looked to, gathered to. After he was in front he saw it, a tombstone with inscription 'Minato Arisato' at top.

He was right, it was his funeral. He already dead and buried in here, close to his parents grave. Maybe it was Minako request that he buried close to his parents grave. Speaking of Minako, he looked around and found Minako in front they're parents grave. Bowed her head as if she was apologizing to they're parents.

He trying to approaching Minako, but his vision suddenly become blurry, his legs swaying and everything become black once again.

* * *

This time he wake up as the Great Seal.

Everything just same like always. All he just do is waiting for Elizabeth and wake up. But Elizabeth didn't came, it was weird, she always show up.

He waiting.

Waiting.

But Elizabeth still didn't show up. There's something wrong in here, he thought. But, what? It was just the same like always. It was the same, 'Wait a minute…'

There's some people in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, it was SEES.

'What are they doing in here?'

Are they trying to freed him? But that's impossible. No. There's nothing impossible.

He looked up, looking at them. 'They come all the way here to save me?' That thought was enough to make him happy. But that thought didn't last long because all of sudden Erebus attacking them, this make him worry for them.

Erebus attacking them viciously, rapidly without stopping or holdback. They having hard time to dodge Erebus attack, they're scattered around. Fuuka providing them information from a far, Akihiko successfully avoid Erebus attack, then called out his Persona. Ken, Koromaru, Aigis and Mitsuru team up attacking Ereberus from another side, they're doing good, while Yukari healing Junpei wound, he was being pounced before by Erebus and manage to escape before he being pummeled by Erebus foot. As for Minako, she was giving support beside Fuuka, casting Matarukaja and Marakukaja while shouting something.

Once again his vision starting to blurry.

"Wait.." He need to see this.

"Wait, not now…" Even though he can't do anything.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He want to know what happen to his comrade.

"WAIT!" To make sure that they alright…

* * *

This time he wake up was in nothingness, floating around.

All of a sudden there a light that so bright that make Minato had to cover his eyes. After some time that light become dim and Minato opened his eyes. In front of him there's a woman figure made by that light.

"Minato, I will free you from this seal. And I will send you to another world." Said that light to him.

Rubbing his eyes, "Eli?"

"There's no need to worry, Minato. Everything will be alright."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Minato. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

* * *

He woke up once again, this time he was in hospital.

He was sweating a lot even make his hospital gown become so wet.

'What was those dream?'

'Whose that voice?'

'Why he having these dream?'

'Why he seeing all of these?'

'Why his friends fighting Erebus?'

'Why Elizabeth apologizing to him?'

So much question so little answer. He feel frustrated because of that. Wait a minute… Why he can't move his hands? He looked to his hands and realize that his hands and legs being chained to bed.

'Why I was being chained? More importantly why I was in hospital?'

He heard the door being opened, "Finally you wake up," it was Reborn.

"Why I was being chained?"

Reborn sitting in his bed, "Because you're dangerous. So we have to make sure that you can't move."

'Well, I still can break out from this chain using Auto-Tarukaja.'

Reborn then pointing a green gun to his temple, "Now, answer my question, Minato Arisato. Why you can summon that thing? Why you calling that thing Thanatos? And more importantly WHAT are you?" Reborn asking him with threatening eyes.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy.

There's someone sitting on a chair, humming lightly. He heard his phone ringing, picking it up, it was his subordinate reporting their mission in Japan.

After hearing news about his subordinate being wipe out by Minato he chuckle.

"So you awakened you're Persona, Minato-kun?" He laugh.

"Just you wait Minato-kun. I will make sure you'll have miserable live and then after I was satisfied I will kill you slowly!"

"Hahahahahahaa!"

He then calling his subordinate, "Prepare everything! We'll go to Japan! And bring 'her' with us!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for late updating! I don't have much free time now, not like before. Because I just entered college and there's so many assignment, also in my university all new student must enter dormitory so it make it more harder to write story. And I need a quiet place to write so my dormitory was so noisy it was little hard to concrete to write. I know I make a reason, but it's true. But I still try my best to write in my free time. Please bear with me.

_And I need someone to Beta my story. Is there someone willing to beta my story? I'm still new in this beta, though. So please teach me and correct me when I'm wrong ^^_

**Reviewer:** **craxnor1: **Yeah you right, I always had this bad habit want to post this story whenever I finished it, so I rarely check it - -

**Dp11:** Yeah I know, I just feel lazy write those arc. I will try ^^ Well those mafia are weak, so of course Thanatos can beat them easily, I will explain it later.

**viviane1993: **Thanks! Yes I'm sorry for the delay, hope you like this one ^^

_Thanks for reading my story, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I will try update faster. Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Seeing Reborn gun he equipped Seiten Taisei, then he staring at Reborn with blank face, "Why would I answer your question?"

BANG!

There's hole in wall near Minato head, "Next time it will be your head that I shoot," Reborn stated. He glanced at hole that made by Reborn gun then sighed, 'This is troublesome.'

"So what's your answer, Minato Arisato? Or is that even your real name?" Said Reborn still pointing his gun to Minato temple but this time with some pressure. Again he just staring Reborn with his blank face without any intention to answer his question. This irritated Reborn, so he shoot Minato left leg but to his surprise that bullet that supposed pierce Minato leg doesn't hurt him at all.

"It seems you have power that make guns won't work on you…"

He just shrugged and looked outside window.

Reborn change his green gun to green hammer, this caught Minato attention, 'His weapon can change shape…?' But before he can thinking of any possibilities Reborn hit him with that green hammer. This make him winced in pain.

'Shit, I let my guard down,' he cursed inside but still make a blank face. "It seems my beloved hammer work on you," Reborn smiled, "Now answer my question, Minato." Minato switched from Seiten Taisei to Siegfried that have null pierce and slash but also have repel strike. "I'm still not answering your question," he replied to Reborn, then Reborn hit him with Leon-hammer, but unfortunately for him that hammer bounced back to him. This make Reborn raised his eyebrows, 'Why it bounced back at me? It hit him before, why not now?' He changed Leon-hammer to Leon-sword and stabbing Minato right arm, but it still wont hurt him.

* * *

Reborn gritted his teeth, this is make him irk to no end, never in his life as hitman he encounter something like this. He try everything but there's no weapon that hurt him. But he will never back down, he still have another way to make Minato answer his question.

Reborn pulled out Minato evoker, seeing his evoker Minato eyes widened a little, this little change in Minato face didn't miss by Reborn. He smirked, "Look what I have here, a silver gun. I found this one on a debris," Reborn twirling Minato evoker. "I wonder who the one that have this pretty gun," Reborn glanced at Minato, "Isn't this gun pretty?"

Usually Minato will stay calm and find a way to get his evoker back, but with all those dream he had before, confusion why he had to sent to this world and by the fact that he was alone in this world, make him more harder to stay calm.

"Give it back…" Minato spoke after silence this whole time after seeing his evoker in Reborn hand with blank face, but Reborn can see it in Minato eyes that he was furious.

"Answer my question first." Reply Reborn.

"That's mine, give it back." Minato changed Siegfried to Byakko that have Auto-Tarukaja.

"Not before you answer all my question."

"I don't have any obligation to answer your question."

"Then say goodbye to your gun," Reborn change Leon to a big hammer and before he smashed Minato evoker to pieces, Minato break the chain that chained to his arms and legs to bed then attacked him. Reborn successfully avoid Minato attack and grab his evoker before he can take it.

"Give. It. Back." Minato eyed him furiously, "Answer. My. Question." Response Reborn.

They glaring at each other for some time, then without warning Minato lift bed that he previously sleeping on it and throw it at Reborn with incredible power, making that bed made from iron shattered. Reborn avoiding it by jumping and Minato had expected that Reborn would jump had already waiting for him, aiming punch on Reborn, but unfortunately Reborn dodge it.

Reborn landing first and dash to Minato who still in mid air, kick him in stomach. Minato fend it with his hands, but the power in Reborn kick make him being thrown to wall and coughed some blood, making Reborn smirked. 'Shit, I forgot to change Byakko.' Minato then switched from Byakko to Siegfried again. Minato try to stand up but Reborn didn't give him time as he attacked him viciously, making wall in Minato back destroyed to bits from it impact.

Seeing his attacks don't work Reborn gritted his teeth, 'It work before and now it won't work.' Reborn stopped his attacks and jump backwards. Minato stand up from debris, not a single wound on his body except Reborn earlier kick. Reborn led out some grenades, this make Minato widen his eyes and dash forward to stopping Reborn blown up this place. But before he reached Reborn, those grenades already thrown to Minato direction and explode right in his face.

These explosion make half of the hospitals destroyed and as for Minato he being crushed by building. Reborn with satisfied smirk walked toward Minato direction, when suddenly all the rubble that crushed Minato explode, Reborn had to cover his eyes from dust caused by that explosion. After those dust dissipate Reborn see Minato standing, his hospital gown torn but his body oddly not injured at all despite all of that explosions.

"Your attack won't work on me," he stated.

Reborn just eyeing him suspiciously, then he smirked. Minato didn't like the way Reborn smirk, he have bad feeling about this. "I won't ask you any question then and I will give your gun back," hearing this makes Minato happy and about to say thanks, "BUT you must join dame-Tsuna famiglia." All those happy feeling he feel before shatter because of that. But there something he need to clarify, "What are you talking about? I already part of Tsuna family."

"Oh yeah, I haven't tell you didn't I?" Said Reborn, he was amused now. He can see in Minato eyes that he was confused, although his face the same as always.

"I'm number one hitman in the world, Reborn. And I was assigned to train Sawada Tsunayoshi to become Vongola boss. As for you info, Vongola is the most strongest mafia family."

Minato just silent, still taken aback by what he said. After a while, "So I assume that Tsukiko is involved too as well as some of their friends?"

"As expected of you, yes they're involved too, except maman."

Minato frown at this, 'Even those toddlers too involved in mafia? Well, Reborn toddler too but he was clearly different, could it be..'

"Reborn, are you under some curse or something?"

Hearing this make Reborn visibly widened his eyes and shocked, "How… How could you know?" He glared at him.

So his guess was right, after receiving some his memories back he got his Universe arcana as well. That's why he can feel there's something wrong with Reborn body and it emitting something he know so well, a curse.

Back then when Minato in Tartarus he fight this weird shadow that caused him have to fight all his comrades. This shadow controlled his friends using some of curse, make them see him as enemy. It was a hard battle as he don't want to hurt his friends and not only that, this shadow make him can't summon all of his persona make it more harder to fight. In the end he managed to defeat this shadow but before disappear it success to curse Minato, turn him to 5 years old kid. That day was a chaos, he could say and he didn't want to remember that. Minatoe turn to normal, thanks to Elizabeth and Igor lift that curse. Of course it cost all of Minato and Minako money worth buying 3 large houses with a pool, some expensive cars to turn him to normal.

Sighed, Minato looked at Reborn, "I will join Tsuna famiglia, give back my gun." Minato want to say evoker but prefend it,he didn't want Reborn to know it name for now. Because maybe, just maybe there's his friends counterpart in here and… shadow. And if there shadow there must be persona user, if Reborn know he a persona user, it wouldn't good for him.

"You avoid my question psycho-Minato." Reborn tipped his fedora down covering his eyes.

Minato eyes twitched inwardly. He not a psycho! Maybe a little bit… But that doesn't mean he can call him that! Minato sighed. He's been sighing a lot lately.

"I will not answer it, if I answer it I wouldn't join Tsuna famiglia."

"… I will not give your gun until you answer it."

"I can take it by force."

They staring at each other for a while then suddenly Reborn tossed Minato evoker which, he caught with his left hand. Reborn walk away then stopped, "I expect you to attend to a meeting about your position in dame-Tsuna famiglia tomorrow. Stupid-Dino will escort you." With that said he leave.

Minato sat down on debris, exhausted. He just wake up then have to fight after that, it make him exhausted. Not to mention he haven't fighting for so long and he was in a 13 years old body. Minato notice that he almost naked, thanks to Reborn attack to his hospital gown.

He closed his eyes, with Universe arcana he can store his equipment and clothes in his mind. But all of his clothes was his old ones, too big for him. He have to make a new one, he concentrate, imagining his old school uniform but in smaller size. Then suddenly remember Ken clothes, 'That would do.' Now all his do was materialized it. Minato hospital gown glow then replaced by Ken clothes but with a long trousers and the orange color changed to blue.

'This look good.' Minato yawning, 'Time to sleep.'

But before he can close his eyes, Hibari came with his Discipline Committee behind him. "Carnivore... for causing ruckus, destroying Namimori hospital and disturbing peace in Namimori," he let out his tonfa, "I'll bite you to death." Hibari lunged at him.

'Shit!' Minato cursed inwardly, avoiding Hibari attack and run away.

"Don't run, fight me carnivore." Hibari ordered Minato. Of course Minato wouldn't listen to Hibari as he too exhausted to fight another round, so running away was a best option for now. Hibari then chased after Minato.

He just recover from a serious wound and as soon as he wake up he being thrown a grenade and forced to join a mafia, and now he was being chased by Hibari. While running, Minato looked at the sky, 'Eli, why you send me to this world?' He thought.

* * *

**A/N: **I was planning to make Minato and Reborn fight more epic, but to turn my ideas and thought to word really hard. I've written this about 3rd time and still can't get close to what I really want. To be honest I was bit frustrated at lack of my grammar and words that I know, make it much harder to write what I want. Well for now I will just continue and when I'm more better than this (in writing and english) I will rewrite this story. And umm if you know, I write a crossover Persona 3 x Tokyo Ghoul,but it just a one shot. Should I continue it? But I'm afraid if I continue it I don't have more time to write this one. I'm bad at time management - - Still I need all of your opinion^^ !

**Reviewer: 120xion: **Someone that read your story before it published and correct it..? Honestly I don't know much either. And I still need one.

**viviane1993: **Hope you like this one ^^ !

_I know I always said it in the end chapter but, I really thanked you all for following, reviewing, reading and favoriting my story! Please tell me what you think about this chapter and my story so I can make it more better. Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**If there wrong in grammar, tense, etc. Blame it on my lack of english. **

* * *

He's on the way to school while listening to his music in his headphones.

While walking he recollect all that happened yesterday. After manage to escape from Hibari he back to Sawada house and to his surprise they made a welcome home party for him. When he was in hospital, Reborn told them that he got hit by a truck while walking back from school to home. Nana was about to visit but Reborn told her he can't received a guest until he healed back, and guess what? She believe it. And apparently Reborn told them that he was out from hospital today and somehow managed to arrange a party in short of time. And that party was a chaos. I mean, who the hell cook a cake with a grenade and cigarette in it!? Not to mention there this many ominous purple food in that party.

He sighed.

He didn't want to remember about that party anymore. He keep walking leisurely listening to his favorite music, when he reached school gate suddenly he suddenly get attacked by Hibari.

"Carnivore, you late. As punishment, fight me." He stated.

He almost facepalm at that but kept his blank face. "No," he answer curtly, unfortunately Hibari didn't take no as an answer and continue attacked him. He dodge all Hibari attack with ease, this only make Hibari angry, "Fight me carnivore." He demanded. He just stared at him then shook his head, seeing this make Hibari angry and attacks him viciously intending to hit all his vital point, still he dodge it all.

Suddenly he felt Hibari attack in speed and power increased as he kick him he being send back a little. He raised an eyebrow at this. Hibari kept attacking, each blow and kick increased in power little by little. 'Is he getting strong?' He ask himself.

Abruptly Hibari stopped all his attack and turned his back, "Next time… Fight me." And with that he leave. A fighting maniac he noted to himself, then proceed to class.

When he opened his classroom door, everyone attention automatically at him. He just walked in like nothing happened, still wearing his headphones, ignoring everything even the teacher, sit, then sleep on his seat like always. Everyone sweat dropped at that.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan.

"Boss, phase one is complete!" Reported a man with black suit to his boss.

"Good! Now continue to phase two!" That man ordered to his subordinate.

"Yes, boss!"

That man then walked to where some scientist worked to a tube filled with water that have a girl in it, eyes closed, wearing a white clothes and with a blue hair. There a lot of cable, computer, some injection in there, they looked like doing experiment on that girl. That man get close to that tube, place his hands on tube, and looked at it like a child would when they received present on their birthday, "Fufu the time is near, you know, my dear? Soon you'll meet him." He licked that girl tube. Some scientist steal a disgusting glances at him, but that man didn't care as their just a mere pawn to make his wonderful plan come true, and continue talking to her.

"I almost desperate at that time, all children I experimented on die one by one, some survived but they just another failed product." He said with so much sorrow, but then his face brightened, "But then I saw you when taking a walk outside. Of course at that time you with you parents, so I kill them! And after that I kidnap you!" He laughed, didn't care about others opinion about laughed again this time

"Don't worry dear, I kill them with my gun so they don't feel to much pain when died. In fact they didn't realize they died until they died!" He laughed again, after laughing for a while he calm himself.

"How's her status?" He ask the scientist head.

"She's In the best condition, and she'll complete in two days ." The head scientist reported.

"Give her _that_." Hearing this the head scientist surprised, "But, boss, we haven't tested it, it would be dangerous for her to take-" His words was cut off by that man, "I want her to have _that _now!" He glaring at his subordinate. Terrified, the head scientist do what he ordered to. He proceed to a large glass case that have so many form of liquid in there. The head scientist then take out a black liquid, and inject it at the top of tube. Slowly water in the tube changes from crystal clear to black until the girl before covered in it and can't be seen anymore. Some scientist feel bad at what gonna happen to her.

That man smile so wide that it looks like he's gonna split his face, "This is it! Now all I do is waiting for two days and…" He covered his face with his hands, muttered something incoherent, then smiled again. He's not gonna fail this time, all his plans were perfect. 'Just you wait, Minato-kun.'

* * *

He's not sleeping, he just pretend sleeping this time. After what happened to him recently, he having a hard time to sleep, plus when sleeping he have all that weird dream. With all that reason, sleeping become so hard to do, usually sleeping was what he best at. Even last night he's not sleep, instead he reorganized all his persona. There so many new persona thanks to Universe Arcana for that. Now all he need to do was to silence them in his head.

"Hieeeee! Stop it Gokudera-kun!"

"Don't worry Tenth! I will make sure he never say that to you again!"

"I-it's alright Gokudera-kun, it was my fault after all."

"But, Tenth..!?"

"Maa ma, Tsuna said it's fine Gokudera, so it's fine."

"Shut up you baseball freak!"

'Here they goes again.' He thought. Whenever they around it would be a ruckus, it's not a bad thing though. It reminded him of his friends and SEES.

He opened one of his eye that not covered with fringe stealing a glances at them. He missed them, at least being trapped as The Great Seal he still can see his friends. But in here, he didn't even know where they was… Wait… How come he forget about it! He still can see them! Even though they'are not exactly his friends in his world, it's still them. Even though they didn't know him he still can be they're friend! All he have to do is make new bonds with them! Then… Then what!? If he become they're friend it's still don't change the fact that they're a different person, just have the same face, but, all of the traits that make who they are, are different. They're not his _real _friends.

Stealing a glances again at Tsuna and his friends, 'Maybe I should try to met at least one of them…'

And he know where to start.

* * *

Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.

That was all his thought after read that article.

When searching Mitsuru name in internet, (which he didn't found anything about her) he accidentally found an old article. It says. "A wealthy family in Italy were murdered when taking a walk. Their child were disappear as well." That not what surprised him but that kid parents face that surprised him. It was his parents face, and that mean one thing.

'Dammit Elizabeth! Why you send me to this world! A world with same person in it can upset the world balanced that person came in and that world can vanished forever!''

Wait a minute. He has been in this world for few years, yet, there's nothing happened in this world. Means his counterpart in this world already died. Then what about Minako? That article say they just have one child.

He ran his hands through his hair, all of this is so frustrating. 'Better get back… oh yeah. I have appointment with Reborn." He almost forgot that. He felt so lazy to walk so instead he using Trafuri.

* * *

He teleported right in front door, almost collide with it. 'Need to work on that.' He thought, then open the door.

"I'm back." He said quietly, and proceed to take off his shoes. Upon removing his shoes he notice there a lot shoe in there. 'Must be their friends.'

Walking to his room, he changed his clothes, (he has a lot of clothes in wardrobe now, thanks to Universe Arcana) he walking down to the living room. 'Maybe Dino already waiting for me.' He can hear Tsuna, Tsukiko talking happily with their friends from stair.

"Tsuna-kun next time let's go see sakura just the two of us desu!"

"Tenth won't go anywhere with you woman!"

"Hahi! What did you just say bombdera-kun!?"

"Wh-what did you just call me!?"

"Maa ma, calm down Gokudera, Miura-san."

"Let's go see sakura, to the EXTREME!"

"SHUT UP TURF TOP!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY OCTOPUS HEAD!?"

"Nee ne Kyoko-chan, seeing sakura sounds good! Why don't we go together!?"

"Yes! Let's go together!"

"T-then when we will go?"

"How about Saturday!?"

"Two days from now, huh?"

"Are you coming with us -"

Upon arriving in living room what he saw shocked him greatly that make him froze in place. That twintail, that face, that brown hair, wearing blue shirt and blue skirt he know it too well who belonged to. It was belonged to…

"Maiko-chan?"

A girl who was eat takoyaki then stopped and cheerfully replied Haru question, "I can go to? I'd love to watch sakura! Especially with my friends!"

He was at lost of words now. He know that in this world there would be his friends counterpart and to met one of them this fast, and to say he shock was understatement. Not to mentions she's not a elementary student anymore but a middle school girl judge by Midori Middle School uniform she was wearing.

"Oh! You back Minato!" Tsukiko was the first one to notice his present.

Still in shock, he walked toward Maiko unconsciously. His hand reached for Maiko, "Ma-" He stopped suddenly, realizing his mistake. "Minato? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked him, everyone in living room staring at him. "There's a cream in your cheek." He pointed toward Maiko left's cheeks. Maiko then touch her left cheek, indeed there cream in there (Minato made a cream appear in her left cheek quickly using Universe Arcana) "Oh, you're right! Thanks!" She wipe off clean cream from her cheek.

"Tsuna-san did you see, Dino-san?" He changed the topic quickly. "Dino-nii? He's on the porch."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, Minato do you want to go with us to see sakura?" Tsukiko asked him.

"No." He didn't see any reason to join them. And he was busy to find out what else his Universe Arcana can do. Until this time he can make something just from imagining it, but he just can make something simple. In order to make something like weapon he have to imagine it more detailed, like what height it have, material that weapon made, purpose and such complicated thing. If it not detailed then that weapon will vanished after a few minutes. Fortunately cream that he made before were wiped off before it vanished.

"But, it be so much fun Arisato-kun." Add Kyoko.

"Yeah, you should come desu!"

"Everyone will come Minato." Tsuna said to him.

"No." And with that he leave.

"Hey! You should appreciate it when Tenth ask you!"

He just ignore it.

* * *

"Oh you finally here Minato! I've been waiting for you."

He nodded at him.

"C'mon we should go, we don't want to make Reborn waiting any longer for us." Dino let out his handphone and make a call, "Romario we're ready."

Out of the blue a helicopter came to them, and drop a ladder, "Let's go Minato." Dino said casually as if there's nothing wrong. He just shrugged, 'No need to surprised, abnormality is normality to me, after all this time.' And he climb up the ladder.

* * *

They finally arrived at meeting place, "Reborn we-" Before Dino can finished his sentence a gun was pointed to his head.

"You're late pipsqueak Dino."

"I'm sorry!"

"Then bring me espresso."

"Wh-what?"

"Quick!" Reborn shoot at wall near Dino.

"Y-yes!" Dino hurriedly ran to get espresso, Reborn smirked at this.

Minato seeing this assume that Reborn was a sadistic type. "Sit psycho-Minato."

"My name's Minato Arisato, not psycho-Minato." He stated.

"I know," Reborn smirked "But it fit you." He sighed inwardly, then sit.

"I will straight to the point, your position in Tsuna famiglia will be Tsuna and Tsukiko personal guardian, and have to make a small group dedicate to protect them and Vongola from danger."

He nodded, he have this feeling that whatever he say won't changed Reborn whatever had in his mind. "From starter you can add that Haru friend, if I remember her name Maiko, correct?" His eyes twitch slightly hearing this, Reborn smirked. He must be set some cameras in Sawada house, he thought. "Why would I add her to my… group?" He asked Reborn, immediately changed his default persona to Thanatos so he have flawless poker face and monotonous tone, after some of his persona suggested it to him. From what he heard from his persona, speaking with Reborn can make you unintentionally leaked some information he want. Reborn can detect every little change in tone, face, everything from you when speaking to him. And with that he know when someone lie to him and can read what others had in mind. So even you tried to hide something from him, just a small conversation you already tell him what you hide.

'That's make me wondering, how did all of you know so much about him? And also how can I speak to all of you?' He always thought about it but never asked them, so he might as well ask them now.

**'When you just wake up in this world and wondering about what happening to you, we're already discussed among us how to protect you from harm in this world and inform you what was happening, Master. **Orpheus Telos explained to him.

**'Unfortunately we can't speak to you because Elizabeth seal your power temporarily added with fact that you still had trauma for what had happened.' **Cybele added.

'Wait, I had a trauma?' All his persona went silent.

**'So when you ignoring everything around you, we, observe them and from observing them we know they're personality and what they can do. That's why we know some about Reborn.' **Orpheus Telos said after a while, clearly avoiding his question.

'You avoid my question, Telos.'

**'That's why we suggest you to switch to Thanatos as we know-'**

'TELOS! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!' He snapped, he just, he doesn't know. He usually will keep calm but there's so much that someone can take in a day.

**'Minato-sama please, calm down.' **One of his new persona, Kaguya, try to soothing him.

**'The reason we don't answer you is because you still not ready to what you gonna hear AND,' **Thor emphasized his words when he try to cut him off, **'even if we try to say it, we can't. Because Elizabeth has made some seal in us that made us can't talk about _that_ to you.'**

He breathed in and breathed out, trying to calm himself, 'Sorry about that, Telos.'

**'It's okay, Master. Anyone in your position will do the same, they maybe even become crazy.'**

"Psycho-Minato, pay attention when you're talking to someone." Reborn voice made him back to reality.

"Sorry." All he said to him. He will think about all of that later, for now, he need to focus what happening in front of him.

Reborn stare at him for awhile then repeat what he said before, "As I said before you spacing out, because it's look like you recognise her, although she look like don't know about you. That's why, you should add her to your new group."

"I just meet her today, and I don't want her to be a part of mafia." What he said was true, he just meet Maiko in this world today.

"Oh, but she's already a part of mafia you know? Once she enter baka-Tsuna house she already part of Tsuna famiglia, plus she look close with Haru and baka-Tsuki."

He almost, almost, facepalming hearing this. The reason really ridiculous. Still his face don't show any emotions, thanks to Thanatos.

"Is there anything you want to say?" He already resigned, too tired to say anything.

And in that moment Dino came in with espresso in hand. "Here Reborn, your espresso. This one was made by a high class chef so you don't have to worry about the taste." He said proudly.

"I said coffee, not espresso pipsqueak Dino."

"B-but you said espresso before! Right, Minato?" Dino ask him, in turn he just shrugged.

Reborn let out his gun at pointed it again at him, "If you can't do a simple order properly, how come you will become a good boss?"

Dino tremble from fear under Reborn pressure and threatening eyes. "I will get your c-coffee!" And starting to run. "Leave the espresso in here Dino." Dino stopped, "Eh?" There a sound clicking, "You hear me." Dino quickly put the espresso on the table and ran as quick as he can. Reborn wore a satisfied smile and take a sip of his espresso. "Mr. Reborn didn't you too hard to boss?" Romario asked Reborn. "No, it's just a little training." Romario sighed.

"Now back to topic, before you leave I will explain everything you should know about mafia world."

Reborn explaining to him about Vongola, it's enemy, it's allied, and about dying will flames. Apparently he have shadow flame. A very, very rare flame beside sky flame. Because it's hard to find, and hard to detect until the one that have it activated it. Not only that, in mafia history there's just few people that have it, one of it was Primo personal guardian.

"That's all you need to know, for now."

He nodded, in fact he was glad all of this was over. He can't take more information anymore.

"You will starting to guard them from tomorrow, make sure do your best. And don't forget to make a name to your new group." And with that Reborn leave, jumping out from window that on 47th floor.

Dino back when Reborn just leave, "Reborn! Here your coffee! Huh? Romario where is he?"

"He just left, boss."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Reborn must do it on purpose, not he care about it, though.

* * *

He rested his head in sofa, exhausted, especially his mind.

He briefly recollected today event. Today I found out that my counterpart family in this world was killed, and my counterpart in this world disappear, most likely already died. After that I met Maiko in this world, and she's already in middle school. Then I was appointed as Tsuna and Tsukiko personal guardian, not only that I must made a group that dedicated to them and Vongola. Finally, I found that Elizabeth put some seal on my persona, prevent them to telling me what happened to me before came to this world.

'Tomorrow. I will think about it tomorrow. Now I need to sleep.'

Before he can sleep, he hear doorbell rang. "Minato-kun, can you open the door for me, please? It's must be pizza delivery I order before. I'm busy in here, there's money on top of fridge. Thanks!" Nana shouting from kitchen.

He get up and take money on top of fridge then open the door.

"Here's your pizza delivery, sir!"

"How much is it?" He ask her without looking at her counting the money he take from on top of fridge.

"It's 10.000 yen, sir." She replied.

'Huh that much? How many Nana order?' He still counting the money without looking at her.

"Here." He gave it to her after counting the money, and looked at her face, but his hand stopped immediately when seeing her face.

"Mitsuru?"

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it for chapter 7! Please write what you think about this story so that I can improve my story and make it more better ^^!

Oh yeah, I just know that you can reply review from reviewer that have account, but can't for guest. And can you suggest me what name should I give to Minato new group?

**Reviewer: tsun: **Pairing? I haven't think about it. Maybe he will have in near future, with girl of course if you wondering ^^

**viviane1993:** I can make longer chapter, but, the longer the chapter the longer it takes for me to write it. And maximum I can write per chapter for now was 5000 words,minimum is 1000 words. And its depend on my mood.

**Teal96ko:** It's nice to read that you like it! Thanks!

_About Iwatodai Ghoul I still don't think I can continue it, even though I had fun writing it. I just barely have time to write this one, and if I continue Iwatodai Ghoul I'm afraid I will update once in a month - - But if there's someone want to continue it, we can discuss it together ^^_

_Thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following my story! Until next time!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Okay, what's next? Junpei in this world a girl!?

It's shocking enough that Maiko become a middle school girl, and Mitsuru delivering pizza was… He didn't know what to say about his situation. He starting to feel headache.

He looked at Mitsuru again who just done counting the money. She like Mitsuru in his world except a little younger, and even though wearing a cap and delivering uniform with a big word in her chest area that say 'Kirijo Pizza' she somehow still look elegant.

"Thanks for buying pizza at Kirijo Pizza, sir!" She said cheerfully. Seeing Mitsuru cheerful make him glad, but at same time it give him a weird feeling. Mitsuru he know not so cheerful like this.

'Maybe I should follow her.' He thought after Mitsuru left. 'On second thought, I should get sleep first.' He way too tired for this, he can always look for her. He know where she work and he can always ask Nana where's Kirijo Pizza. With that in thought he go to his room, locked it, and sleep.

* * *

On this peaceful morning, where bird chip happily, someone just has to blow up his room door.

Yep. Peaceful morning indeed.

"Psycho-Minato today your job as the twins personal guardian start. And do you already have member for your new group?" Reborn asked him while sipping his espresso while sitting on top his desk.

"No I haven't," he looked at his supposedly door, "I'm not going to fix that."

Reborn smirked, "Of course not, dame-Tsuna will fix that for you, it will be a good exercise for him." 'You just want to torture him.' He reply inwardly.Before Reborn left, he give him an envelope, "Make sure you burn it after reading it." Then he leaving the room.

* * *

"Mom we're going to school now." Tsukiko shout while opening the front door. "Okay! Be careful!" Nana said from the kitchen. He followed her, Tsuna already waiting with Gokudera and Yamamoto outside. After a brief greetings they go to school, he decided to follow them slowly.

"Tsu-kun did you already study for today test?"

"Eeeeh! What test? I don't know there will be a test today!"

"Haha I don't know about that too!"

Tsukiko sigh, "You two always like that."

"Tenth! I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you there will be a test today!" Gokudera bowed at Tsuna. "I-it's okay Gokudera-kun. Please, stop bowing like that." Gokudera, hearing that brightened, "As you wish, Tenth!" "Hahaha you so funny Gokudera!" Yamamoto said while wrapping his hand around Gokudera shoulder, "Don't touch me you baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled at him, but Yamamoto just laugh at it.

He stare at them for a while then put on his headphones and starting to thinking what moves he should make from now. There's a lot of thing he have to do. Training his young body, recruiting someone to join his new group, searching for all his friends counterpart in this world, again, training Maiko, and there's so much more.

But, is it a right thing to do to make Maiko join his group? It was still a mafia group despite the purpose was guarding the twins and Vongola. And he even consider make his friends counterpart join him. If they join him, there's no doubt that they eventually have to kill people. The question is, is he ready to rip their innocence? Sure the SEES's member was not innocent, but they will never kill people as their experiencing the feeling of lost someone dear to them.

He stared at his palms, the once innocent hands but now bathed in blood. How many people he killed at that time? He killed them without thinking, that time he think they deserve it. When they die, no one would care about them. After all they just a criminals, or that was he thought. Maybe, just maybe they have someone waiting for them to come home, but they will never come home anymore. He realize that he's already make someone lose their friend or family. But there's no come back now, he already walked in path full of death since that fateful day. He have to walk forward not looking back, bearing all the burdens and sin. He resolved his will, if he going to make his friends counterpart join his group, he will bear all their burdens. He will be the one that take everything for them, he will protect all of them. He will make sure no one can harm them.

Unknown to Minato, his resolved make his eyes turn from silver to gold to black then back to silver again.

* * *

Sukukaja, sukukaja, sukukaja.

There's a test and he's been channeling sukukaja to his hands repeatedly so he can done with it and go recruiting Mitsuru and Maiko. The result? He done the test within 30 seconds. Everyone jaw dropped at that because the test consist 100 question. Not to mention it was math test. He just casually give his test paper to the teacher and exit the class.

As soon as he closed the class door he use Trafuri to teleport to his room.

_BUMP!_

He grimaced in pain, he just teleported head right to the floor. The impact was increase because of the gravity. 'Dia.' He muttered and feel his pain gone. He really, really should train himself how to teleport. He stand up and dusted himself then proceed to open his laptop.

'I need to hack to Vongola system and government system to search for them.' There's a chance that some his friends counterpart identity was hidden for some reason. He asked his persona that know how to hacking and fortunately some of his persona now how to do that. So they transfer their knowledge to him, and he thanked them for that.

He searched all his friends not just SEES's member but all his Social Link, even Minako Social Link.

He found Fuuka, Ken, Bebe on Vongola and Aigis, Hidetoshi and Chihiro on government. Now all he have to do is convince them to join him, there's would be no much problem asking Fuuka, Ken, and Bebe he just have to ask Reborn to make them join him. The real problem was convince Aigis, Hidetoshi, and Chihiro to join him. He read their information and apparently Aigis and Chihiro was CIA and Hidetoshi chief of police. He sighed. He can recruit them later, for now he recruit Mitsuru and Maiko. After closing his laptop, he makes a call, "Reborn, I need you to make Fuuka, Ken and Bebe join my group." Before Reborn answering he close the call.

Channeling his Universe Arcana, he create a long black wig, a masker, two combat blades, and a gun. After casting sukukaja he left house, he didn't use trafuri because he need to at least stepping foot in that place once in order to use that.

* * *

Minato observe them while eating pizza, it's seems that this place isn't so popular considering he's the only one eating in this place. This place itself was look like can crumble anytime and the only employee he see was only Mitsuru and his father. It seems their business not to good, at least the pizza was good. Mitsuru in this world and his world really different. While chewing his pizza he kept thinking how to make Mitsuru join him.

Minato train of thought stopped when he see someone fat with black suit wearing a cowboy hat came with some men that held guns. That man made a ruckus around and shooting guns at Kirijo Pizza store ceiling. Fortunately he's the only customer here and he eat at place where that man and his men can't see him.

"Hey! Where's my money you useless piece of shit!" That cowboy hat man yelling and kicking nearby chair. Mitsuru father, Takeharu Kirijo wearing chef uniform come out from kitchen. "Please, stop!" That man glared at Takeharu, "Where's my money!" Takeharu cringed at man loud voice, "We will give your money, but not now. We don't have any money."

"You always say that!" That man kicked another chair, "Where's your daughter!?"

"What do you want from my daughter?" Takeharu ask him, but he already guessed what he want fearing the worst. "What I want from your daughter? Married her of course!" Takeharu gritted his teeth, "She still a middle schooler girl and I won't give my daughter to you!"

"Then pay your money you shit!" He looking at his men, "Search his daughter and bring her to me!" He ordered them. His men go to kitchen, Takeharu eyes widened, "Wait! Stop! Don't do this! I will pay your money, please just wait for next month!" "Time's up, Takeharu." That man said while looking down at him.

"Kyaaaa!" Mitsuru scream can be hear from kitchen. Takeharu face filled with horror, as he seeing his only daughter and family he have being dragged by her hair from kitchen. That man subordinate toss her to floor, "Mitsuru!" Takeharu immediately go to her daughter but being kicked in stomach by that man subordinate again and again until that man made a signal to stop his subordinate.

"Father!" Mitsuru cried looking at her father battered body. That man laughed and grabbed Mitsuru by hair and forced Mitsuru to look at his face, "You know, you have a beautiful face. You will be my 9th wife!" He declared then laughed again. Mitsuru looked at him in disgust and spat him. This angered that man as he throw her to near table making Mitsuru cried in pain. "How dare you spit on my face," his subordinate offered him handkerchief, after he clean his ugly face he stepped on Takeharu head, "as a punishment for your earlier behavior how about I kill your beloved father?" His smiled got wider seeing face Mitsuru full of horror and desperate. "Say goodbye to your father."

"N-no, no stop! Please! STOP!" Mitsuru yelling at him, pleaded, but that man just ignored her and pointing his gun to Takeharu head. Mitsuru trying to go to his father, protecting him but that man subordinate held her in place. Takeharu looked at her daughter's eyes, Mitsuru looked back tear in her eyes. Takeharu despite the situation managed to smile, a sad smile then he whispering, 'I love you, Mitsuru… Goodbye.' Mitsuru yelling, shouting trying to break free from them but to no avail. Takeharu closing his eyes, accepting his fate. That man then shoot Takeharu.

_BANG!_

* * *

Everyone widened their eyes that looked like their eyes can poop out from their head from what they see.

In front of that fat wearing cowboy hat man, there's a boy that hold a bullet gun between his fingers. That bullet making a sizzle sounds in his fingers. That man stepped back a little, "W-who are you!?" He demanded, stuttered. Minato let out his combat knifes, "Who am I is doesn't matter," that man subordinate seeing Minato let out a weapon starting firing at him, but all the bullets firing at him stopped when touching his body, as if his body made form metal, "what matter is," he continued, "you're all going to die."

Minato dash forward cutting that man head without hesitation, after that he bolted towards that man subordinate cutting his arm that held Mitsuru. That man cried in pain, but he doesn't show any emotions as he continued slaughtered them. Some of them tried to run and some of them fight him. Nonetheless, he kill all of them without leaving anyone.

As he done he scanning his surrounding. 'There's someone still alive.' He thought. As Minato walking toward him, that man body tremble in fear. When Minato raise his knife ready to end that man life, that man said something, "Please don't kill me! I-I have child waiting for me! I'm doing this job because I need money! Please, please spare me!" That man begged at him.

He stared at that man for a while, searching if there's any lies in his word. When he found nothing, he turn back, and left that man. When that man sighed in relief he threw one of his knife almost cutting that man ear, that man fainted immediately out of fear.

Mitsuru and his father tensed when Minato walk toward them. Mitsuru immediately protect his father, glaring at Minato he ask him, "What do you want!?" Minato held his arm toward them and muttering, "Media." Immediately all the pain, brushes, gone from their body. The daughter and father widened their eyes. "H-how?" Mitsuru asked him. Instead of answering her he walk toward Takeharu that still sitting and crouch in front of him, "I want you, and your daughter join my group." Takeharu surprised, didn't expecting this, "W-what group?" Minato standing up, "A mafia group." Silence filled the store, until, "WHAT!?" Mitsuru shouted. She looked at Minato like he grow a pair of head.

"If you join my group, you didn't need to worry about money anymore." Hearing the word 'money' Mitsuru eyes almost sparkling. "W-we don't need your money!" She puffed her cheeks and looked away.

**"Uwaaaah Mitsuru in this world a tsundere!" **Exclaimed one of Minato persona.

**"I like this tsundere Mitsuru."**

**"Nah, Mitsuru the Ice Queen much better."**

And Minato persona starting arguing which Mitsuru was the best.

"We will join your group." Takeharu said suddenly, "W-what? But he's a mafia father!" "Mitsuru," Takeharu looked at his daughter in her eyes, "he may be a mafia but he's saved us. He can just leave us, but he decide to help us." Mitsuru sighed, then looked at Minato pointing her finger at him, "Fine we join your group! It's not like we join you because you saved us! Not at all!" Minato just shrugged.

Minato gave them his phone number, and email. When he about to left he remember something, "Where you two live?"

"In here." Takeharu answer him. Minato looked around, this place already ready to crumble anytime before and now after the fight it looked like a ruin. They can't live here, he thought. "Go with me, you can live in my place until I made our HQ." Hearing this Mitsuru snapped, "What! You didn't even have HQ!?" Minato just shrugged, "Well, actually we just sub group."

"Sub group?"

"Yes, our group purpose was protected the heirs of Vongola and Vongola itself from danger."

Mitsuru just silent, Takeharu speak this time, "We gladly accept your offer." He smiled at Minato, who in return just nodded.

* * *

"I'm back."

"Minato-kun welcome home! Ara? Who are they?" Nana tilting her head seeing his companions.

"They're Takeharu Kirijo, The owner of Kirijo Pizza and Mitsuru Kirijo his daughter. Their store and house got caught in fire, I offer them to live in our house until they can have place to live." He lied to Nana smoothly.

Nana being oblivious as always believing what he say, "Ara! What a good boy you're Minato-kun." She patted Minato head, "We have plenty empty room, you can use them! For now let's eat!" Nana said happily and ushered them to dining room. He followed them slowly. When he entered dining room, he been bombarded by question from the twins, like always he ignored them.

He choose sit near Reborn, "So I assume they're your new member?" Reborn asked him. He nodded, "They still don't know how to fight, I will teach them. And I assume you already contacted them?" Reborn sipping his espresso, "Yes, and they will join your group, although one of them a bit reluctant." He nodded again.

"Do you already thinking a name for your group?"

"Yes, it was _Matryoshka._"

He choose that name because that was Minako favorite song, and as Minako say to him, that song can interpreted in many ways. Some say that song full of craziness, chaos, pain, and mask. He himself just listen to that song once. Maybe he choose this was because Minako favorite song, not because it's meaning.

Reborn just glances at him then continue eating. He then remember something important.

"I need HQ for my group, Reborn."

"Where do you want it?"

"Near Sawada house." Because if there something happen they can help them in time.

"It will done in a week."

"And I want one HQ in Italy too."

* * *

**A/N: **Hiyah I managed to write this chapter although it was short. Well I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry if it feel rushed! And I will explain something.

Why their character and background different? Because this was another world, and in KHR there's a lot parallel world so between parallel world there's always difference even thought it was little. Like this parallel world was advanced in weapon while the others advance in medical. So with that in mind I made their character, age, background, etc. different from the real one.

And from the beginning I intend to make this story a dark ones, so far I think I failed at that - - But! I'm still trying. And maybe there won't be updated for 2/3 weeks, I have exam and assignment waiting for me.

**Reviewer: Dp11: **I still don't understand what "contraction" is ._. Well that's how I see Reborn the first time read KHR (and still does).

**Angel of light darkness: **Glad you like my story ^^ ! Well I already thinking about that, but thanks! Wow really? I didn't realize it hehe. You're welcome!

_Thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following my story! Until next time!_


End file.
